


A Sensual Game

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Biting, Demon, Demon Gladio, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hunting, Mated Couple, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe - supernatural, destroying clothes, mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You knew it was a bad idea to tease him, but you couldn’t help yourself. Having him hunting you, it aroused you on a primal level. And it made him happy, so win-win situation.





	A Sensual Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration with Vathekael who decided to get back at me for the merciless teasing that has happened over the last few months, and especially the last few days. Sure had fun writing this with her. 
> 
> Part of the Demon AU I’ve been working on and references back to at least one story. It is a direct sequel of Gladdy Daddy Demon.

He stalked the corridor, eyes checking every room he passed. His nose flared, trying to find the scent of his mate. She toying with him, playing a sensual game with him. It made his blood pump, and a grin to be present on his face. His mate knew how to get him riled up. His eyes shone, and his horns were present. When he found his mate, he was gonna make her pay for making him look for her, in the most carnal and intimate way.

Meanwhile, you wondered if you were suicidal? One would say so if they saw you hiding in one of the many rooms of Ifrit’s Den, playing a game with your demonic mate. It was dangerous messing around with a hunter demon, especially one of his rank and strength. But you couldn’t help yourself, he was kinda cute when he got all riled up. And it turned you on like nothing else. Still, you tried to keep your body under control so you stood some kind of chance against him.

Giggling to yourself as you hit under the bed, and you silently thanked whoever kept this place squeaky clean or else you would be coughing up dust bunnies right now.

Mmmm, maybe he wouldn’t find you, and you could sneak back to the bar area.  Cindy had told you that they were serving caviar tonight, and you had never tried it so…you wanted to have a taste.

The scent of you lingered in the air, faint but there. His instincts honed in on it, and pulling him further down the corridor, the scent growing stronger with each step. He could discern your scent anywhere, so the amount of patrons currently enjoying themselves presented no obstacle to him.

He growled lowly, his pants tight as he searched for you. Those who saw him stalk the corridor quickly moved out of the way, knowing he hunted for his most prized prey. Finally he got to a closed door where your scent was overpowering, leeching out from under the door. He knew you were there.

He grinned broader, fangs extended and eyes wide with glee and lust. Opening the door slowly, he walked into the room calmly. “Where could my little kitten be? Oh where, oh where?” He hummed as he walked around the room, purposely not looking at the bed.

Ah fuckery fuck fuck dang it, there went your chance to sneak out and get some caviar. Pouting, you told yourself you were going to make him pay for that. Maybe eat caviar off his chiselled chest. Biting down on your bottom lip, you started to slow down your breathing even more.

Always with the damn kitten references. Maybe you should drag my nails over his back harder the next time, see if he liked to call you kitten then. Your eyes focused on the door. Maybe you could reach it. Maybe you could somehow stun him and make a run for it.

Nah, he would outrun you. Shit. He had you well and truly trapped. Your toes curled with anticipation as your mind still tried to figure out a way to escape. watching his feet from under the bed. Feeling well and truly hunted now, and hating it that it made you hornier than a damn rabbit.

The hunt was over, and he knew it, but he enjoyed toying with you. Make you think you still had a chance to get out. You knew he’d never hurt you, but a little hurt in the right way would be fitting. And it always made you so wet for him. Tasting so good on his tongue.

Dropping his jacket as he walked, he moved around the bed until he was out of your sight. Then, quickly chucking his boots off of him, he walked onto the bed silently, not a creak giving him away. He might be large, but a hunter needed to be agile and silent too. Eyes glowing like molten embers, he leaned over the edge of the bed quickly, getting eye to eye with your startled expression. “Got you, kitten.”

You screamed, almost hitting your head against the bottom of the bed and darted out from the other side. Scrambling to get away, while his laughter filled the room. You stumbled over your own feet as adrenaline rushed through your body. Shit. You hadn’t even heard him get onto the bed. How the fuck could he do that? He was a giant, far over six feet. IT WAS NOT FAIR THAT HE COULD MOVE SO SILENTLY!

Almost out of the door and to freedom though. You could get some caviar then and hide behind Nyx or someone else. So close. Your hand almost touching the doorknob

Moving faster than humanly possible, the door in front of you closed with a bang, and Gladio crowded you against the door, his hips pressing against you. His dick straining against the confines of his pants. “You played the game, now time for the consequences,” he growled, though his hands were gentle as they moved over your body. He leaned down and buried his nose in your curly hair, taking in your scent completely. It was a drug to him. Made him feel complete. He’d feel even more complete with his dick buried deep inside you, you screaming his name as you clenched around him. “Such a naughty mate,” he murmured as his clawed hands toyed with the hem of your shirt, teasing the sun-kissed skin underneath.

Letting out a little scream, your heart beat like a terrified bunny, but your body melted against him. So toasty warm. You could just snuggle up against him and enjoy his warmth and heat. Your perky behind rubbing back against the hard ridge of his cock. His body so much larger and crowding yours.

“I’m not naughty. I just wanted to go and have some caviar but you just had to turn on your head lights and growl at me,” you  sassed him, unable to stop yourself even though by now you should know better. Your fingers moved over his large hands, a little bit of primal fear skittering through you. Even though you knew he would never truly hurt you. Always conscious of his supernatural strength. “Don’t you dare destroy my clothes. I don’t have another set with me!”

A low laugh left him as he shook his head the second before his claws shredded your shirt, letting him have straight access to your covered breasts. Your yelp only spurred him on, his hips slightly moving against your behind. Large hands covered your breasts as they kneaded, careful with the claws. Leaning down, he whispered in your ear. “You shouldn’t have looked so delicious then, babe. Making all those noises and faces. You knew what you were doing.” You had toyed with him the second the two of you had arrived at Ifrit’s Den. He could smell your arousal, almost could taste it in the air.

“I’m innocent. Don’t you see my halo above my head? I have done nothing. All I wanted was to try out the delicious dishes Cindy told me about,” you huffed before dissolving into moans as your nipples stiffened, your forehead resting against the door. Your hips rocking back harder against his.

“Seeing you want me to parade naked through the club later, it seems nothing I will say will change your mind on what to do where,” you teased him amused as your panties were absolutely soaked right now. Closing your eyes, and easy able to imagine how he looked like right now. Those beautiful red eyes. His horns that were fantastic to hold onto when he went down on you. Those claws that left faint marks on your body.

“Babe, we know both that’s my cock ring above your head, not a halo,” he grunted amused. The way your hips met his thrusts was driving him crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside you right then and there.

Grabbing your chin gently, but firmly, he turned your head until you watched him, your mouth slightly agape. “Let them watch. They know better than to touch what’s mine.” If any of the guests would as much as look at you wrong tonight, there would be bloodshed. You were  _his_. Letting go of your soft skin, he let his free hand trail downwards, teasing your slit through your panties, revelling in the wetness seeping through.

: “Sometimes I wonder with some of them,” you murmured half-joking as you rubbed back harder against him. “Can we at least go to the bed. It looks so big and pretty. Wouldn’t I look pretty on that on my hands and knees?” you purred hopefully as you still looked for a way to still escape and get some snacks.

Feeling so small and feminine trapped between his large burning body and the door. Swallowing, you closed your eyes in bliss as you felt his claws brush firmer against your slit. Getting some of your juices on his claw. Your pussy pulsated as your breathing hitched harshly. Oh fuck, he sure knew how to make it feel dangerous and add some spice to the proceedings.

“Great idea,” he purred, before grabbing you, throwing you over his shoulder as he walked towards the bed. Your protests fell on deaf ears, and he threw you down on the soft bed with a smirk, watching you bounce on the bedding. “Now, how about those hands and knees?” Slowly, he lowered his zipper, his cock proudly springing free. It was angrily red, almost as if it was offended for not being inside you right that second. The ridges around it was flaring slightly, promising a night of great pleasure for you. No one had made him this crazy on lust before. Another reason he knew you were destined to be his mate.

Your eyes widened as you stared at his cock, my cheeks burning, and my mouth salivating. “Nuhu!” you squeaked and tried to get off the bed but he grabbed you. Manhandling you till you were on your hands and knees, and his large body covering yours so you couldn’t go anywhere.

“Not fair!” you whined and shuddered when his sharpened teeth clasped down onto your shoulder. His hard cock rubbing against your wet slit. His thighs pressed against yours – having shed his pants completely – as your body burned. “You’re evil,” you sassed him amused as your eyes fluttered shut. Part of you feeling weird and anxious. Others had told you, he had never been so possessive over a woman like he was over you. Any sane woman would be a bit intimated by that knowledge.

His teeth worried your skin, but not enough to break it. He didn’t want to hurt his mate. But the way you were still trying to get away from him was creating a seed of doubt. Every cell inside his body was screaming for you, wanted to lie down and take you and submit to you at the same time. He’d bare his throat for you, no questions asked. He could feel your body’s response to his actions, but your tenseness wasn’t only from arousal. “I’m a demon, babe. No one ever said I was going to be nice,” he teased you, his hips moving as he rubbed his ridged shaft against your covered entrance, trying to drive you as mad as you made him.

His words made you relax more somehow, chuckling amused but with a hint of sadness. No no. Just enjoy it. Just take him as he was and wanted. It would make him happy. But he had always said he wanted you to tell him what worried you. “Doesn’t it frustrate you?” you asked softly as you moved your hand back, massaging his scalp as you moved your other hand to slowly push your panties down. Wanting to fully feel him skin to skin. Your bra squeezing your breasts almost painfully. “Doesn’t it frustrate you that you always have to hold back?”

His fingers toyed absentmindedly with the hem of your panties as his lust filled mind processed your question. He couldn’t go all out on you. You were human, you’d break. There could be no real biting, or clawing, or such thrusts that would make the house shake. Did he miss it? He was silent, lips against your skin. As he felt you tense in anticipation for the answer, he realize he knew it.

“No.” Leaning forward so that his chest was covering your back, he placed a kiss on your cheek. “If I get to see you come apart from gentler loving in demon standards, then I’ll forever go gentler. If I get to see you every day I wake up, instead of having bloodshed during sex, then I’ll enjoy the clean sheets.”

Turning your face, you caught his lips with yours as you almost collapsed with relief. “I adore you,” you whispered against his firm lips, brushing your fingers against his scruffy cheek. “I want to adore you. Worship you.” You laughed tenderly. “You’re my inferno and heaven.” Managing to turn around in his arms, you laid back and pulled him down firmly on top of him so you could kiss him better. You loved to kiss him. It was a power rush. More addicting than heroin. Your nails dragging sharply over his back as you wanted him to know through the kiss that he wouldn’t regret his decision. Things would be hard still. You were two different species, but you would figure it out.

He moaned loudly into the kiss, the mate bond pulsing strongly with resolve from your side. It made his entire body tingle. Your nails were breaking his skin slightly, leaving red marks on his back. He would wear them proudly, showing everyone how much a feisty creature you were. His mate. His everything.

“My love for you will burn brighter every day, brighter than the fires of hell or rays of light from heaven.” He had his duties, being a hunter, and the King’s Shield, but he would always return to you. You were his home, his inferno, purgatory and paradise. Every vice and every curve, he loved about you. Never had he thought a human would capture his black heart so completely. His dick laid nestled against your heat, the ridges pleasuring you gently as the two of you kissed passionately. Getting lost in each other.

Feeling the pleasure and love pulsating through the bond straight to your heart, you almost wept with joy. Your nails digging in harder when he moaned in pleasure, having learned how much he loved it when you scratched him up. “So poetic. It makes me happy I see that side of you.” Wiggling out of your pants, you shuddered when he was finally fully skin to skin with you. His claws having destroyed your bra - he better buy you a new one!

Pulling back, you looked into his beautiful eyes. Reminding you of a living fire. “Mmm.” You rolled your hips, moving your heat against his cock as you submitted to him. Tilting your head to the side and offering your throat to him.

“Only you kitten, only you,” he murmured, as he lowered his head towards your throat. He was a dominant demon, and seeing his mate submit like this made his instincts flare up, made him even more aroused. Nibbling gently on your throat, he was careful to not break the skin. Only bruise it slightly. Mark you as his in even more ways.

The heat of your nether lips on his cock was making him see stars, hips rocking against yours in search of delicious friction. Grabbing the sheets, his claws tore the cover, his muscles tense from the onslaught of pleasure and emotions. “Y/N, I need you.”

“Have me, in any position or way you need to. Mark me, claw me up. Show the whole world and me who I belong to. Who is my mate.” The world felt alien on your tongue, but tasted so right. Your nipples brushing against his chest as you arched up towards him. Needing to be close as possible. “Fuck me, Gladiolus. Claim your naughty little mate,” you whispered husky in his ear, biting down on his earlobe as your arms came around him. Knowing he would have to carry you out of here when he had decided that he was satisfied enough. Even though you were the submissive one, you knew you were claiming him in your own little way. Making you feel very pleased.

The growl that left him was inhuman, his whole body tensing up as your words hit him deep. Wasting no time, he lined himself up and thrust inside you in one move, his fat head breaching your weeping opening without much resistance. His ridges pleasured your inner walls in a way no human ever could. His eyes blazed, and his claws tore into the bed.

Even though the bond was already in place, this was another type of claiming. Both of you completely accepting the other, and letting the bond get even stronger. His hips began to thrust, his pace slow but not too hard. Not yet. He wanted to lean down and rest his forehead against yours, but his horns were in the way, making him curse our loud as he watched your expression get twisted in pleasure.

A giggle bubbled in your chest at his frustrated curse, and you cupped his face - kissing him so sweetly. The emotions inside of you, a mixture of both his and yours, almost overwhelmed your much weaker human body. You wondered, was there a way you could be stronger? Be more like him?

Your fingers moved to his horns, caressing them, knowing that it would make him feel good to have them touched. His cock moved slowly in and out of you, hitting spots only he had ever reached. It made you even tighter around him, the tightest he had ever had in a bed partner. A little sensual smirk appeared on your face as his eyes rolled back in pleasure for a moment, muscles bunching as he shuddered. Fighting for control. Hiking your legs up around his waist, he slipped even deeper as you trapped him in a cage of slender limps. “You’re going to destroy me.”

Your hands touched his horns so gently, and while most people thought there was no sensation in them, he felt every touch, every caress of them. It was so sensual, such a different feeling than when you touched skin. The difference made his spine tingle, his thrusts speeding up slightly.

“If I do, I’ll build you back up,” he ground out, eyes closing as everything was getting overwhelming. People might rage on about how succubi and incubi could bring them the greatest pleasure they ever had experienced, but Gladio knew they were wrong. Being buried balls deep inside his mate, who tightened around him so deliciously, and held his heart in a tender grasp, was the greatest pleasure known, to man and demon. Soon enough, your heat was getting too much for him. His thrusts sped up, the bed rocking with the force of them now, obscene sounds filling the room as your hips collided.

The ridges on his cock, the speed he thrust into you, made you chant his name like a cursed prayer. Your body bucking and wiggling as it couldn’t decide if it wanted to get closer or run away from him. Tears streamed down your cheeks, which almost made you laugh at yourself for your overwhelmed reaction. No matter how many times you two had coupled before, each time felt mind-blowingly savage. There was an edge of pain, but one that you wanted more. Wanted to feel the soreness in her muscles come morning.

The kisses turned hungry and overwhelming. His pelvis rubbed against yours, the hairs on his skin stimulating your clit which just made everything worse. “Gladio, please, oh fuck, please, I ….oh fuck,” you begged, your mind lost in lust so you didn’t know what you needed, mumbling incoherently.

Kissing you desperately, Gladio moved his hand to your clit, taking great care not to hurt you with his claws. Rubbing the nub vigorously, he continued to pump his hips, trying different angles until he managed to find that sweet spot inside of you. His ridges were completely flared now, and he hoped it would help him in his search.

The tears on your cheeks were making his heart clench, but he knew through the bond that you were not hurting, not too much at least. He gently lapped them up, reverting to his demonic way for just a second. Growling, he nosed at your cheek. “Come for me, Y/N. Come for me.”

His fingers carefully but also firmly, twisted your clit. Making you see stars. Or flames. You didn’t know anymore what was up or down, where he ended, and you started. Screaming his name to the ceiling, for a split second wondering if the Den could hear you, as you fractured in his arms, but also became rebuild anew again. Your juices squirting out of you, soaking the sheets and covering his thighs as your body twisted and bucked. To feel his pleasure, made yours even more intoxicating, the orgasm more powerful as your voice cracked.

The bond pulsed with your orgasm, and he couldn’t help but be a slave to it. Hips stuttering slightly before pressing against you firmly, thick ropes of cum shooting deep into you. He kept grinding his hips against you, as if wanting to get as deep as possible and let his seed take a hold. It was impossible, of course, but he didn’t care at that moment.

All that mattered was getting his seed in you. The yell that left him was a mix of your name, and an inhuman sound, the walls shaking from the force of it. The bond was like a feedback loop, the pleasures mixing until there was only one. Finally, it calmed down, and both of you came down from your high, deep breathes loud as you both tried to catch your breath.

“I’ve dead and gone to hell,” you gasped weakly, a little bit of drool trickling down your chin as you managed to pry your eyes open. Looking into his red-amber ones, your heart stuttering as you could feel and see the intense emotions he felt for you. How much he needed you. How much he adored you.

You wanted to be his snarky mate, but all you could do was smile sweetly at him. Carefully grabbing his horns as you did not wish to overwhelm him, and you pressed your lips against his in pure adoration. Demonic version of love making, oh boy. It would make a nun sin. Feeling absolutely stuffed as his cock was still buried deep inside of you, the ridges massaging your inner walls. Your heart tightening pleasurable as his seed filled you up as well. “Sure you’re not an incubi?” You murmured cheekily as you remembered what he had told to you, that first time you two coupled.

Chest heaving, a sloppy smile sneaked its way to his lips, eyes half lidded as you gently caressed his horns. “No, but I gave you some hellish fun,” he shot back, remembering the encounter you had in mind. It seemed so long ago, yet not. It was something he’d never forget, no matter how old he got. Still buried in you, he could feel his cock twitching, still dribbling some cum into you. Had he been an incubi, you’d have been pregnant fifty times over.

The festivities were still going on outside, but Gladio felt no need to go out just yet. Instead, he moved the two of you around, until you were lying side by side. Unfortunately, it made his cock slip and him hiss, but seeing your tired smile and blissful face made it worth it. Gently dragging his fingers along your cheek, he smiled sweetly. “My mate, my beautiful mate.”

Whimpers slipped from your lips as you felt horribly, deliciously, sore when he slipped out of you. Your face burying against his chest as you clung to him, you would become cold if you rolled away from him and didn’t want to be could. Or be away from him.

“My devilish mate,” you sighed happily against his chest. Was it an oxymoron to feel safe in a demon’s arms? Wanting to be there, and only there? Caviar absolutely forgotten now. You felt glad that somehow the Fates had decided for you two to meet, for you having the crazy mentality to tease him and for him not to silence the little mouthy human. “I’m all sticky. You made me dirty, Gladio,” you complained amused before pressing a kiss over his heart.

“You were dirty long before I met you, kitten. I just made sure you were the right kind of dirty,” he teased, tightening his arms around you and growling happily as you kissed his skin. Perhaps people would call his mate crazy, for bedding a demon, for mating with a demon, but he didn’t care. To him, his mate was everything beautiful in this world, and he’d do his damnest to keep his mate safe. Now, and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
